Thanskgiving special
by jose21cena
Summary: In this one-shot special, the three friends embark on their first Thanksgiving together. With all the food and festivities all set up for an epic time for the Trinity. As they meet familiar faces, as well as new ones, Puss in Boots, Dulcinea, and Jose Angel Arroyo Rivera will realize that the most important gift in Thanksgiving is enjoying the holiday with the whole family.


Thanksgiving day*

It's a beautiful day deep in the deserts. The sun was rising, right in the middle of towns of San Lorenzo and San Ricardo, a beautiful red, white, and orange mansion, with Christmas decoration, its bright was as shine like a diamond. Inside the house, the bright light of the sun hit the eyes of a white cat named Dulcinea.

"Ah," she yawns, as she slowly wakes up. She realizes that today is an important day, Thanksgiving Day. With her excitement very high, she jumps back in forth trying to wake the sleepy head of her friend, Puss in Boots.

"Puss, wake up," she said. Her friend yawns as he gets up.

"What, what is it, Dulcinea?" the orange ginger feline asked, with his brain and body still tired trying to fully wake up.

"It's Thanksgiving, dumdum," Dulcinea giggle.

"But, how can it be Thanksgiving this early?" says Puss as he is so confused. Dulcinea rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Don't you remember, Puss?" she says, as her feline boyfriend nodded no.

"The time lapse between our world and Earth 18 was two months and fifteen days later. We left there in two days and fifteen hours later, but when we got home, it was November nineteen. I thought Jose already told us that,"

Dulcinea's explanation to Puss made the ginger swashbuckling cat open his eyes to realization, as he knows now about what happened.

"Oh. So, what are we waiting for? Let us feast ourselves with some breakfast after we wake up Jose from his bed," says the smiling Puss as he and Dulcinea get out of their bed to rush to the hall. Once there, their eyes and mouth gasp in excitement as they see pancakes, a glass of orange juice for three, and a lot of bread being served in the kitchen table.

"Hola, mis amigos," says the cheerful Jose Arroyo, who was up early for four hours, until around eight thirty in the mourning, just so he can go to the gym and train, as well as preparing a big dinner for them.

"Ah, Jose. You shouldn't have done that, even when you're still recovering from your injuries," says the grateful Dulcinea, with her right paw closing the other doing a dreamy and cheerily look and motion while classifying Jose's injuries still has not recovered after two days of gruesome at the hands of the then rulers of Far Far Away.

"Yeah, but I got my arms, shoulders, and hand to work on my cooking. And besides, I just started walking without crunches, even though it hurts a lot still," says Jose, putting on a smile. The injuries of Jose worries Dulcinea a whole lot, but. she is always happy whenever she sees Jose still having his positive attitude of his.

"Dulcinea may be right, Jose. But I am thankful for you doing this," Puss responds, as Jose said thanks to his friend. They sat on the table and eat the food Jose made for breakfast. All three friends were excited about today's festivities. They can all see it in their eyes by their thoughts about that this is their first Thanksgiving together. The three beings finished up their food as Jose was dishing out their plates.

After the dishes were washed up, Dulcinea, Puss, and Jose spent three hours enjoying themselves. Playing games, listening to some flamenco music, Jose and Puss were singing and playing with the guitars while Dulcinea was dancing to their tango\flamenco music.

"Woah," both friends were amazed by Dulcinea's dancing. Dulcinea spins around and grabs a surprised Puss. Puss, very surprised and happy by it, starting dancing to the beat of Jose's flamenco music as he and Dulcinea danced to the beat ten times faster whenever Jose' speed up his guitar, like Puss and Dulcinea, went at it using their love for music and themselves.

At around twelve in the afternoon, somebody picks up the door and knocks.

"I'll get it!" the excitement in Jose's eyes kicks in as he rushes in and opens the door. Dulcinea, Puss, and Jose were all happy and joyful by the arrival of their guest.

"Gaby!" Jose exclaims as he hugs his brother, who he hasn't seen him since their war against Thanos.

"Jose, how are you? They told me only died and came back to life," said Gabriel, as his points out that he's fine. Later, the sick worried points out that it was Puss and Dulcinea were the ones who told him about their latest adventure, while he punches his brother in his shoulder.

"That's for not calling me back to help you, and choosing Jack Sprat over me," says Gaby, still upset Jose nor his friends called him to help his big brother and recruited a lowlife coward like Jack over him.

"But it was Puss who recruited him," Jose defends himself, as the brothers couldn't stop arguing, while Puss laughs off to their brotherly discussion and Dulcinea rolling her head as she sighs "oh boy" with a smile.

"Haha, boys. why not stop discussing the past and move on? When a foe is rude to you, a simple hug will more than do," she uses her paws to separate the taller brothers, while she smiles at the confused brothers by her quote from her book. The brothers eventually hugged each other out as they make up for their misunderstanding.

"Ah Gabriel, it is great to see you again," says his friend Puss.

"Likewise, Puss," he responds, as everyone in the house was excited about what's to come.

"So, Jose ready to play basketball?" Gaby smirks as he opens his backpack and shows Jose the basketball, while his big brother puts his game face on.

"Yes!" the thrill and excitement flowed through his heart as he could not wait to play his brother. Dulcinea and Puss were scared and quickly desperate as they touch Jose.

"You cannot play physical, you are still hurt," the father figure Puss comes to Jose's and to protect him from himself, as both Gaby and Jose were bummed down by it, showing their desire to play together.

"Um, perhaps I can play basketball?" Dulcinea, sad that both Jose and Gaby can't play, decides to throw in to cheer up Gabriel.

"Sure," he agrees. Jose and Puss were cheering on a bit as Dulcinea and Gaby walked to the court outside to play.

"Jose put the turkey in the magical food box in two hours so that we can eat," says Puss, while Jose crosses his arms and looks at him like seeing a dumb bunny like the Ginger Hitler still doesn't know the culture of Jose's world.

"Don't you mean microwave, Puss?" said the shameful Jose, as Puss nodded yes while Jose claps his face in utter disappointment at his friend's words. Jose walks by the kitchen while he puts the big turkey inside the microwave and sets the timer in two hours. After that, Jose washes his hands and slowly walks towards the basketball court.

"Ready to play, Dulcinea? You know this isn't as easy as a shootaround," says the confident Gabriel, trying to get in her head. Puss sits on a bleacher and cheers his friend, who got the basketball to start the game

"Ha, I'm going to make you eat those words am-yum-yum-yum," she says, laughing in excitement.

Dulcinea takes one dribble and shoots, but Gaby blocks it and then he goes for a basket. He gives the ball to her, she tries another shot, and she gets rejected again, as Gabriel scores another basket.

"ah hum," she grumps as she can't describe her struggles. For three minutes she tries to get a basket, but his defense was too much for her as Gaby takes advantage of her poorly, inexperience, and sloppy play, as he now leads the game twenty to none.

"One more point to win, aha," he says, celebrating early while Dulcinea sits on the ground underneath the bleachers, tired and looking for air, as Puss rushes in to go to her.

"What is wrong Dulcinea?" says her friend as he offers her some much-needed water.

"I don't know Puss. Is like now, I cannot play the way I did back in Spain, and I don't seem to find a way to stop him," she says aa her spirits are seemed to be broken. Puss is sad because Dulcinea is very downbeat and lost all hope in herself, that is something he rarely sees from her.

"Come on, everybody makes mistakes. I know you can beat him," says Puss, starting to start a beacon of hope on her heart.

"But how can I do that?" she asks until Jose came in all of a sudden and said.

"Simple. By learning the game," Dulcinea's heart was halfway restored as she wiped off a few tears, while Jose and Gaby go to her to explain to her how the game's work, from the fundamentals to defense, ball handling, IQ, etc. The more she understood the game, the more knowledge she got.

"Okay, Dulcinea, time to play. Remember I have twenty and you have zero. You want to forfeit?" says Gaby, as Dulcinea puts her mean face on with a smile like she's ready to bring her A-game.

"Gaby, I never give up then, and I will not start now. I may be down, but I have been in tougher spots than this, so beating me will be as hard as a moment are trying to seize," she says, while Gaby admires her determination, and her friends cheering them on.

Dulcinea dribbles the ball while Gabriel is playing defense. She ran over him and scores the first points in this entire game. Gaby then tries to post up Dulcinea with his size advantage, but her quickness made her steal the ball, vets own, and shoots a three and hit the bottom of the net. Jose and Puss were amazed by her sudden awakening to play, while Gaby took this development with a grain of salt.

For two hours Dulcinea kept outplaying Gaby, as she continues to make stops and score from a variety of ways. The two fans in the stands were cheering her known like they were with other fans, while Gaby looks shocked at looking at the score.

20-18

Dulcinea had climbed back into the game and a three-pointer could complete the comeback and win the game.

"Ready to continue?" she says, as her body looms fatigued, looking at the well fatigued Gabriel, who nodded yes. Both players tried to find that last fuel in the tank to finish the game.

Gabriel dribbles the ball, with Dulcinea on him very tight. He goes for a hesitation, behind the back dribble moves and she slips for a brief moment. He takes advantage of him and blows by her as he goes for a dunk. Dulcinea runs after him, and both jumped as Jose and Puss got up like two surprised fans to see the outcome of the possession.

Gaby takes advantage of Dulcinea's leaping ability uses his left hand to cover Dulcinea's face, as he goes for a tomahawk slam to win the game. Dulcinea reach deep in her arms, with her face covered, she growls, and she blocks Gaby as they both hit the ground hard.

Gaby slowly got up, but Dulcinea grunted in pain. She bites her teeth to her mouth to scream the pain she has in her back. Jose and Puss did nothing because, as Puss taught Jose, they know her.

"Dulcinea," instead of screaming like two desperate parents, Puss and Jose gave Dulcinea full support as their words made her stronger inside. She punches the ground as she slowly wakes up from her fall. Still feeling the effects, Dulcinea walks it off as she takes the ball, looking ar Gaby prepared to stop her.

"Are you okay?" says Gaby before he looked stunned and confused as he sees Dulcinea being very serious like she is about to explode.

"Get ready to feel my special move," she says with a deep voice and her eyes turned white. Dulcinea dribbles the ball up court, but a shocking Gaby tries to stop her. Dulcinea uses various moves that made him confused. She goes for a between the back move that went past his legs, she takes it. Gaby tries to get back to her as he thinks she is going for a dunk, but Dulcinea steps back and the ball goes between the legs and using her left arm, she stiff arm his back as he falk down.

Dulcinea, after breaking Gaby's ankles with her moves, takes a three-pointer from way downtown, the ball goes up and up and up and away, as all can Gaby do is watch helplessly. Puss and Jose cut each hand of Jose's nails as they wait for the basket. The ball goes down.

"SWISH!"

the ball goes in as Puss and Jose runs to her to celebrate on her victory, 21-20. She powers down her white-eyed colors to return to her normal blue colors, to see them throwing her like a hero and chanted "Hi hip, hooray,"

"You did it!" they both said, while Dulcinea smiles and her pain started to wear off. Gaby then walks by her and offer he had, showing his respect for her. She handshakes him, and everyone claps at the humility they showed. Dulcinea, Jose, and Puss offered Gaby to come to along to San Ricardo to visit Puss' mom, as he agreed. The gang then prepared their wagon to strap it on one of their horses to put their cooked Turkey in.

For the next hour, the gang ride on to their horse, with Gabriel sitting behind Jose as he is in Rocky the horse, and with their turkey served, to make their journey to San Ricardo to visit Mama Ismelda. The group of proud friends arrived there thirty minutes later, leaving their horses to hang their ropes on a tree, as Dulcinea calms their horses and said that they will be back soon and the horses trust her. She then grabs the wrapped turkey off their wagon

"Wow, she really has a way with the animals," says an amazed Gabriel, while Jose pats his back with a smile on his face.

"That's Dulcinea right there," he said, watching Puss in Boots gently offering her assistance with the turkey, as she gladly does so. Jose leaves to go to Rocky and takes out a bag of small samples and food to join their ride.

The gang marched in the beautiful town, as kids, adults, and old people sees them and starts chanting Puss in Boots' name because he was the well-known citizen in this town.

"Wow, I am grateful that these people have recognized Puss in Boots for all the good things I have done for them," he said, pumping his chest with pride, while Dulcinea feels happy for him, as well as the two brothers. They have finally reached the orphanage, as Puss nervously knocks the door.

"Coming," said the voice of an angel in Puss' heart as the door opens. She gasps as she sees Puss and his friends.

"Mi Pequeño!" said Mama Imelda, as everyone gave her a warm welcome, and Puss slowly out down the turkey and hugs her mother.

"Mama," he says, while he's purring her mother in their hug as she sobs his back.

"Ay, Gato. how are you today?" she asks him, as they haven't met them since last Tuesday. Puss and Mama Ismelda have always seen each other three days a week ever since Puss was freed from all charges in San Ricardo, and since then, Puss wanted to see her every day to make up for lost time.

"I am great, Mama, thanks," he says, while her mother waves the hands of grateful Jose, Gaby, and Dulcinea.

"Come inside," the happily ecstatic Imelda said, while the voices of orphans were calling her out as Puss' childhood memories take over his mind as he chuckles.

"Why Puss laughs like that in the orphanage?" Gaby says as Dulcinea stopped moving to talk to her friend while Jose takes her bag of stuff to carry it, along with the turkey, towards the xat in boots and his mother.

"Well, Gabriel, Puss has two laws in life: always be good to the ladies, and always be good to the orphans. That's why Puss is in love with them, because he was, is, and will always be an orphan," she says, while Gaby smiles and his heart melting down with Puss' admirable act.

"That is a true hero," he said, as she agrees. They walked to the table room as Jose is already put everything in place, while the kids look in awe as they see their hero right before their eyes.

"Kids, I want you to meet a fellow orphan, Puss," says Imelda, as Puss remembers the first time she introduced him back when he was a small kitten.

"Hola, niños. It is I, Puss in Boots. Great Adventurer and fellow Catvenger," he introduces himself, as the kids were filled with joy with his words, while he kept talking to them. Gaby looks confused and dumb by Puss' Catvenger comment he said.

"Catvenger?" the clueless Gaby said, while Jose and Dulcinea laughed at him like a funny child.

"Yeah, that's the name we call ourselves. I know it is something we took from the Avengers and a bit of Revengers, but it suits us," she explains.

"You wouldn't like it how they got their name, so no pressure," said Jose winking his left eye at him, while he looks confused but seconds later he understood why the name exists.

"Diablo Gato," he said, realizing that the reason why Catvengers was born was to rescue Jose, and it got him mad inside but decides to forget it and let bygones be bygones.

"Mister Puss," a shy little man, with straight hair and light eyes, with a cosplay of Puss' cape and a wood stick as his sword looks at Puss, while the cat sees him with a smile.

"What is your name, little guy," he asks politely.

"Edwin Enrique, Puss," the boy said, as Puss took a step forward to meet this kid.

"Ah, and what do I owe this wonderful pleasure, Edwin?" says Puss, while other kids including Edwin, were all eyes and ears for Puss as Imelda, the brothers, and Dulcinea smiled and look at them.

"Well, you see, I want to be like you. But I'm always afraid of standing up to my fears and I cannot make my dreams come true. I don't want to live in fear. How can I be like you?" the emotional Edwin said, while his innocent words struck Puss' heart and a mother like Dulcinea walks in and goes in Puss' arms as she hugs him as he puts his head on her forehead, doing the same.

"Well, Edwin. I do not want anyone in this room to be like me. I want you to be Edwin Enrique. Sure it is not a bad thing trying to be like me, but in doing so, you are holding back your true potential. Trust me, I have changed my identity before to try to be something that I am not," Puss says. His wisdom and experience from his heroin work made Edwin, as well as the rest of the orphans inspired. Mother Imelda drops a tear or two, happy for her child.

"Remember, Edwin. You can always be the best when you are following your own footsteps. You write your own story. And maybe one day, San Ricardo will need a hero like you to protect," says Puss, rubbing his hat as the kid laughs in joy.

"Thank you, Puss," said the humbled baby. Jose, Gaby, and Dulcinea were all whelmed with emotions that the felt that they were kids as well. The kid, crying in joy, hugs Puss, while Puss, surprised by the sudden hug, puts his arms on his back to hug him too like he was like a father to him.

"Now, let us eat some turkey. Happy Thanksgiving Day," says Puss, showing the Thanksgiving meal they all brought from home for this one special night. Everyone was thankful for him as every orphan came at Puss and hugged him. Mama Imelda couldn't stop smiling by her son's change through the years, as well as Dulcinea, Jose, and Gaby.

They spent the next three hours celebrating, dancing, enjoying the time of their lives. Puss sat on a table eating his Thanksgiving meal. He was emotionally touched when he saw the smiles of every orphan, which made him proud that he made the kids happy.

"Are you okay?" said, Dulcinea, as she sees Puss with a proud smile on her face.

"I am great. Thanks, Dulcinea," said Puss. She grabs her paws while he looks upon her.

"Puss, I thank you. I thank you for being with me and share wonderful memories. I thank you for being my friend, my mate, and my partner through all this time. Thank you for helping me discover myself, and helping me how to be a tough cat in a world where I didn't see clearly as you do. I love you for who you are, and nothing can ever change that," she said. Puss was so touched by her words, that he blushed himself. He looks at her as he wants to speak to her.

"And I, Puss in Boots, thank you for being a wonderful friend. I thank you for helping me to once again feel the love of being a hero, trust again, and helping me a better cat than I am today. You will always have a special place in my heart. Thank you, Dulcinea," Puss in Boots said, while she felt so touching that she said "aah" in her lovely tone and gives Puss a smile and a loving look in her eyes. Both cats slowly moved their heads closer to their lips, as they kissed each other, while the brothers came to them to dance with them. The two cats stood up from the table and joined them as they kept celebrating this wonderful day.

Eight in the evening*

Jose, Dulcinea, Puss, and Gaby were all leaving the orphanage as they got set to go back to their home. They were going orphan by orphan to say their goodbyes. Edwin Enrique hugged Puss as the feline felt very amazed by him.

"Thank you for this amazing day you have given me Puss. I'll never forget you," said the emotional and joyful Edwin as Puss was proud to have met this child.

"I am grateful to have met you, my adventuring friend," said Puss as he hugged him.

"Have a safe trip, my Puss in Boots," said Mama Imelda, as Puss comes to her and hugged her.

"As to you, mama. Take care of these incredible kids for me," said Puss, as she nodded yes. Puss waved goodbye to her mother and walks away proudly with his friends.

They walked through the beautiful town as the skies turned black and a full moon lighted their way. They were speaking about having a great time in the orphanage and how it made them feel loved hat they were able to bring smiles into the many orphan's faces.

Once they arrived at the gates outside San Ricardo, a group of ten thieves was trying to steal their horses, as their horses were crying for help for a while for what it seemed to be a robbery in development just now.

"Stop, you thieves!" said the brave cat as he throws his sword as a warning shot to the thieves.

"That's our horses!" says Dulcinea, while she, Gaby, and Puss all made a fighting stance to prepare to fend off the thieves. Jose didn't anything as he's still injured from his wounds, as the leader sees it.

"You will not see your horses again. It belongs to, the Twin Twins!" they all said in a funny villainous way, introducing themselves to the four friends.

"Well, this Thanksgiving is getting better," said Puss, stretching his arms and breaking a few bones to prepare himself.

"Ready? said Puss, looking at Gabriel and Dulcinea, who draws his lightsaber from his pocket, and Dulcinea punches her right paw as both of them put on a smirk on their faces.

"Ready!" they both said. Jose just stood there and watched, sitting on a rick, as his three friends march in to confront the black outfit, masks twins.

Three thieves went after Dulcinea and Puss, while other three went after Gaby. Three of ten twins were attacking with their swords, while Dulcinea and Puss dodged and hit them with speed and incredible teamwork. Two of the tried to pierce Dulcinea and Puss, facing them with their backs against the two lovers, but Puss and Dulcinea's eyes turned to orange and white, and with their fire beam fist and white thunder punch respectively, they broke their swords and knock them afterward.

Three other thieves all clashed with Gaby's saber, but Gaby closed his eyes, spins, and breaks their weak swords like it was nothing.

"Oops, sorry," he sarcastically said, as he uses a sick jumping spinning kick that sent them flying and knocked for to the group down.

"Get them now!" said the pissed off leader as he and the four surviving twins went after the injured Jose.

"We must help him!" said the desperate Dulcinea ash she runs quickly to protect Jose, as Puss and Gabriel follows her.

The thieves surround the injured Jose to a circle, laughing maniacally as they feel the beating of this poor and injured boy is on their grasp.

"He's ours," said the leader, who his servant's twins and he draws them the sword. Jose did nothing sit on the ground, with his close in a meditation form.

"Are you going to sit there all day?" the leader said. Puss puts his paws on Dulcinea's chest, stopping her and Gaby from marching towards Jose, as he knows what will happen next, putting a hero's smirk on his face.

"You should have not tried and ruined Thanksgiving!" the angry Jose said, as the servants were dead worried about those training words, but the thief though he was speaking blasphemy.

Jose opens his eyes with his blue light volts glowing, and his hands full of thunder sparkles were firing up as he struck the four three servants with his powers. All nine twins ran sacred and left the feared leader with Jose alone, who looks like he sees the Devil in Jose marching slowly towards him.

"Who are you!? he said, very afraid that his heart is about to explode. Jose grabs the poor madman by his outfit and looks at him in the face.

" Leave, and never bother us, our horses, and everyone else alone. Or I'll come back and leave you without pride. Understood?" he said, as his treat sacred the chicken out of him, nodding yes and he ran for his life.

"Jose!" their friends happily goes to him to see if he is alright, but his use of his powers made him tired and falls down to sleep, as he is still not able to sustain his powers yet and it made him rest and sleep for a while.

"Is he okay?" a worried Gabriel asked, looking at his brother, with Puss and Dulcinea checking in their pulses with open smiles.

"He is alright, Gaby. He just needs some rest," said Puss while Gaby breaths in relief.

"Well, I guess I'm going home now," said Gaby, with the click if his clock-watch, he summons his hovercycle he brought for his arrival there a while ago.

"Thank you for a great day, Puss. Dulcinea. I hope we meet again very soon, with a fully healthy brother, om another adventure," Gaby smiles in enjoyment, while Puss and Dulcinea said "right", as they agree.

"And Dulcinea, I will be here for our friendly rematch," the psyched Gaby said, closing his eyes, showing his smiley teeth and thumbs up.

"Sure, Gabriel," said Dulcinea, accepting his friendly challenge. Gaby waves goodbye as he powers on his vehicle and rides off the desert, while Puss and Dulcinea smile at their friend, waving goodbye.

"Let us help Jose get on his horse," said Puss. Puss and Dulcinea carried Jose by helping each other lifting the bigger, stronger and longer friend.

"Ahh, he is heavy. What did he eat? said Dulcinea, as both cats struggled to get Jose on Rocky.

"Maybe five or six turkeys," said Puss, grunting in the effort, while Dulcinea was shocked about his answer.

Both cats managed to put the heavy Jose to their horse. Puss untied the ropes on the tree on all three horse, while they sat onto Sweetness and Babieca, and used their paws to hang onto Jose's back to ride Rocky for the journey.

"Today was a great day. I'm glad I get to enjoy it with you," said the joyful Dulcinea, looking at Puss as he looks at her with the same look she has.

"Me too, Dulcinea," he says, putting his paws onto hers, with Dulcinea admiring his hospitality as her eyes were as bright as stars. They try to get closer as they go for a kiss.

"And I love the beautiful family that I have with you two," said a drunken-like Jose, who falls asleep after that, as Puss and Dulcinea smiled and nodded no in a sarcastic manner.

"Let us head home" he whispers at Dulcinea.

"Agree," she smiles, as the three horses ride them on their journey back home, like the Three Holy Kings using the stars to guide them home.


End file.
